In The Name of Charity
by Nittles
Summary: Harry and his team find themselves in a spot of bother when they're selected to participate in a charity football match.
1. Chapter One

**Spooks is owned by BBC/Kudos**

"So let me get this straight," Zaf said slowly, turning his head to face all the other male members of the team. "Juliet just randomly turned up at Thames House and announced that we have to play a charity football match against our guys at six."

"Appears so," Harry grumbled. "It's five-a-side. The men on the department have to participate but there will be another task announced in the next week or so for the women so they don't feel too left out," he added, turning his head to look at Ruth, who at those words had started fidgeting nervously with her hands.

"The team name and player positions have to be decided by the end of the evening so that suitable training is provided before the big game next Saturday afternoon. There is to be one keeper, two defenders, one midfield and one striker for the game."

"I want to be keeper!" Malcolm quipped, quickly placing his hand across his mouth when he realised he had verbally expressed his enthusiasm.

Zaf, knowing a good opportunity when he saw one decided that he better dibs his position before somebody else jumped in first and stole it off him.

"I call striker," he laughed, before turning his gaze towards Jo and giving her a knowing wink. "After all, I always score!"

Half the table erupted with laughter at Zaf's sudden outburst before Harry's determined coughing and cold stare brought the group back into an uneasy silence.

"So what does that leave for Colin and I?" Adam asked, nodding towards the piece of paper still in Harry's hand.

"Defence or midfield,"

"Well I think that I should stay back and defend, that's if you're happy with midfield Colin," Adam added hastily.

Colin nodded his approval before cocking his eyebrow and looking quizzingly at Harry.

"But that still leaves one vacant place in our defence,"

All eyes fixed on Harry as they slowly realised what Colin was subtly suggesting. Adam gave Zaf a wide Cheshire grin before turning his head to address Harry directly.

"So does this mean you have to play in defence with me then Harry?" Adam asked as calmly as he could muster, despite being desperate to laugh at the look on Harry's face.

"Yes Mr Carter, I also have to participate. Now if there are no further questions you are all excused." And with that Harry excused himself from the meeting, a look of embarrassment and anger spreading across his features and he stormed in the direction of his office.

"I think we should run another book," Zaf suggested in a faint-hearted attempt at the lightening the mood. "On how many times in the next week Harry is going to storm off from training!"

The room once again erupted in laughter as they relished in the stupidity of the situation they now found themselves in.

They all had a feeling it was going to be a good week.

**Please review! Am tempted to write more!**


	2. Chapter Two

By the time Friday had arrived everybody was exhausted. Saying that, it'd only been two days since the task had been announced to the grid and there were still eight days of training left until the big game.

The ladies on the grid had taken it upon themselves to oversee the boys training to make sure they were working hard and doing it properly. Of course, it had nothing to do with the fact they all had their eye on one of the men that would be running around in front of them.

The evening session that had occurred in the sports hall the night before was the first Section D had undertaken for this task. Their trainer had been drafted in specially, and personally taught clients down at the local gym where he usually worked.

* * *

It had only been five minutes into the training session when Harry felt like he wanted to collapse into an open hole and never climb back out. Colin and Malcolm had surprised everybody with their secret fitness and Harry felt a slight pang of embarrassment to know that Malcolm had no difficulty keeping up with the likes of Adam and Zaf.

Looking for an excuse to stop running, Harry secretly untied his shoe lace and hopped over to the bench that Ruth and Jo were sitting on. Finding a space next to Ruth, he lifted his foot to rest on the edge of the bench and turned to address her.

"Enjoying it so far?" he smirked, noting how she began to blush violently.

"I never knew Malcolm to be quite the fitness freak," she mused. "Anyway, I noticed you intentionally untie your lace so you could sit out. Not feeling up to it?" Amusement was obvious in her voice, and it was now Harry's turn to blush.

"I'm certainly beginning to feel my age a little," he admitted shyly. "Besides, I wanted to sit out so I could enjoy your company for a while."

"Flatterer," she laughed. "Anyway, they've just finished the warm up so you better get back with the rest of them so it doesn't look like you're skiving!"

Admitting quietly that she had a point, he threw her the cutest puppy face he could before pouting, finally tying up his lace and joining the rest of the team.

Ros had to admit she liked this different side to Malcolm. She was so used to seeing him sat behind the screen of a computer all day she never even thought about the possibilities of him doing any form of exercise. Not that she was complaining, _he did look good in those shorts_.

The hall was now being arranged into a mini football pitch, with three of the men on one team and the other two plus the trainer on the other.

"Right, to pick the teams I need two captains," David chirped, clapping his hands together. "Zaf and Adam if you will," he smiled, gesturing them to the side of the hall.

"I'll pick first," Adam grinned, looking at Zaf's sudden crestfallen expression. "I choose David."

David waddled over to Adam's side of the hall, and watched as Zaf observed the men standing in front of him. Pondering his decision, he finally spoke.

"Colin!"

Adam laughed and looked at the two remaining men standing in front of him. He knew that this was a game that had to be won, especially where bragging rights over Zaf were concerned. He just felt bad Harry was going to be subjected to not being chosen, even more so when he knew how desperate Harry was to impress Ruth.

"I choose Malcolm," Adam smiled, signalling Malcolm to come over and join his team as they went in search of some coloured bibs.

"Looks like you're the last man standing Harry!" Zaf grinned.

Ruth couldn't help the pang of hurt she felt at watching Harry trudge over to Zaf, head down, completely and utterly mortified at not being chosen for a team. He knew there were only four men to choose from, but he felt so stupid in front of Ruth and his other junior officers. As if he was the laughing stock of this task, and was only included to keep the spectators amused when the day actually arrived.

"Right guys let's get going!" David yelled happily, placing the ball in the middle of the pitch he'd made. "We'll start it off, nice and easy, as many touches as you like. Right now, I just want to see how capable you are of playing the game."

Luckily, the practise game had gone smoothly, and David called the evening to an end and packed all the equipment away.

"I'll see you tomorrow evening then everybody, well done today!"

* * *

Placing all the signed documents into one neat file, Harry leant back in his chair and sighed loudly. The evening before had been a complete nightmare, and he left the sports hall mortified and humiliated. He'd never been one for sports, but he'd made a pact to make the effort, especially if it meant finally winning Ruth round. He'd already made his excuses not to attend the session that evening but he knew that his plea would fall on deaf ears.

"Harry," Ruth panted, pushing his office door to one side and entering briskly.

"Ruth," he smiled softly.

"I've been told you tell you that you have to attend training tonight and that someone else should take Scarlett to the vets,"

Harry rubbed his face with his hand.

"Harry, I know you feel upset about being the last person to be selected, especially above Malcolm and Colin, but you shouldn't take it personally."

"Oh really?" He snapped, "Because it always seems to be the case that nobody wants to be on the same team as fat, old and balding Harry, even more so where sports are concerned!"

She retreated back from him, clearly hurt from his sudden outburst.

"Just because you feel like your ego isn't being massaged by your junior officers doesn't give you the right to run your mouth at other's and upset them too," she whispered, before turning on her heel and heading back to her work station.

He knew that the ladies would be coming to watch the session again that evening, and he was determined to make amends and apologise to Ruth. More so, he was going to prove to David, to his team and to himself that he could do this if he really put the effort into it.

All the men were fighting for the attention of at least one female. He just hoped that it would be the right kind of attention he attracted.

**Please review! More to come!**


	3. Chapter Three

The evening came around far too quickly for Harry's liking and he soon found himself standing in a line next to his junior officers as David was leading the warm up. He looked over towards the bench to find Ruth engrossed in her book. She was clearly still upset by his angry outburst earlier on in his office and he hadn't had the chance to apologise. When David announced for the pre training break, Harry saw his opportunity and trudged over to where she was sitting.

"Ruth," He mumbled, as he took a seat next to her.

Lowering her book onto her lap, she turned to face him and raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier, I just... You were right," he sighed.

"Right about what?"

"About me being upset about being chosen last yesterday, I just, I don't even know. It just annoyed me greatly."

"Oh Harry,"

As Harry had trudged over to Ruth, Malcolm had also set his sights on a particular female sitting on the spectators bench. As he approached, Ros met his eyes, and smiled warmly as he finally made it over and sat next to her.

"You're really enjoying this," Ros smiled, handing him his water bottle.

"Well, it's been a long time since I've played any kind of competitive sport, so I'm quite excited to start the actual training now," Malcolm smiled in return.

"Let's just hope Harry isn't picked last again," Ros whispered, leaning into Malcolm as she spoke. "He's had a face like a smacked arse all day."

Malcolm stifled a laugh and placed his water bottle on the floor.

"Hopefully, better dash David's calling us over!"

Giving Ros a final smile, he rose from the bench and made his way over to join the rest of his colleagues.

"Right," David called out across the hall, clapping his hands together. "I think we should start with the basics. Short and long passes."

A loud groan echoed across the hall as David began to place cones around the hall.

"OK, guys listen up! I want you to get yourselves into pairs,"

Zaf quickly grabbed hold of Adam's arm as Malcolm edged his way over to Colin, leaving Harry standing red-faced and alone for the second time in two evenings.

"Looks like you're with me then Harry," David smirked, walking him over to the blue cones placed over in the corner.

Standing by the cone opposite Harry, David turned to face the other pairs and instructed them to mimic the positions of himself and Harry by the remaining four cones.

"All you have to do is pass the ball from one person to the next. I want you to stop the ball with your left foot and pass with the inside of your right foot. After five minutes I'll instruct you all to swap feet."

Pausing briefly to locate the balls, David spotted what he was looking for and called over to Adam.

"Kick us over a ball please mate!"

Adam did as obliged and kicked the ball over, a little too hard and a little too high. Harry wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention as to what was going on, too engrossed in slyly staring at the brunette on the bench opposite. Ruth looked up just in time to see the football connect forcefully with the side of Harry's head, causing him to sway slightly after being knocked off balance. The whole hall fell silent and Zaf had to put his fist in his mouth to stop his sniggering being overheard.

Harry stood shock still, his hand massaging the place where the ball had connected with his face. His cheeks were a crimson red, mostly from embarrassment at being hit purely because he couldn't stop staring at Ruth. The anger he felt was mostly at himself and kicking his cone away in frustration he made a move towards the changing area.

David quickly instructed the others to start their training and followed Harry quickly, finding him slumped on the bench by his locker. Closing the door firmly behind him, he sat himself opposite the older man and leant forward cupping his hands together.

"It hasn't been the best few days for you has it?" David sighed sympathetically.

"I'm the head of Section D what the hell you do you expect?" Harry snapped back, suddenly feeling angry at having being forced into such a ridiculous position.

"You did really well in training last night Harry and despite Zaf and Adam's constant teasing, I have got every faith in you and your team. You're leading them out onto that pitch next week so don't let it all get too much. Besides we're playing a game in a minute so you can get your revenge on Adam," he laughed; smiling as Harry finally looked up and met his gaze before standing and making his way to the door.

"Just make sure you focus on the ball Harry, Ruth won't be going anywhere any time soon."

**Please review! Yes, it's being a little slow at the moment, but I'm just trying to introduce about five relationship pairings so it's taking time! Will get there eventually!**


	4. Chapter Four

**This chapter is just development on the blossoming relationships really... I felt that it would have got a little confusing if nobody could see what was happening behind the scenes! Hardcore football training commences some point during the week, it will be good!**

* * *

Training had ended blissfully and Harry showered and changed with a satisfied smirk on his face, knowing he'd got his revenge on Adam.

"Harry!"

Harry spun around to find the source of the noise and found Adam striding towards him, hand in hand with Fiona.

"Adam, Fiona," he smiled.

"When David said you could get revenge, I didn't think he meant quite like that," Fiona laughed, earning her a dirty look from Adam in the process.

"Yeah well..." Harry laughed back, "I think your husband has finally got the message! Good evening to you both," and with that Harry turned and exited towards the car in which his driver was waiting for him.

* * *

"Dinner?" Zaf suggested cheerfully as he watched Sam, Ruth and Jo make their way towards the exits.

"Only if you pay for all of us Zaf," Jo laughed.

"Sure thing... Oi Colin!" Zaf called as he watched Colin shyly leave the changing rooms. "Fancy dinner with us?"

Colin stood rooted to the spot before silently nodding his agreement and joining the crowd as they ventured out in sight of a local restaurant.

* * *

Malcolm pulled up outside Ros' flat and let out a sigh. The night was still young, and he felt it was too soon to say goodbye. Unknown to him, Ros was on the same wavelength and with a moment of hesitation, she finally spoke.

"Do you want to come in for a coffee?"

Malcolm smiled and turned off the engine.

"I'd love too."

* * *

He turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open slowly, careful not to wake the boy sleeping blissfully upstairs.

"Shh," he put his finger to his lips to emphasis the point as he pouted cheekily at his wife as she closed the front door behind them.

"I don't know about you but I'm knackered," Adam whispered lovingly before kicking off his shoes and mounting the stairs in purposely big strides, leaving Fiona standing alone just in front of the door. Laughing softly, she removed her stairs and followed him up to their room.

* * *

Harry looked at his wristwatch for the fifth time in ten minutes. He sighed and pulled the covers closer against him, savouring the warmth. Every time he shut his eyes, thoughts of Ruth plagued his mind and he found it virtually impossible to focus on sleeping. Realising he wasn't going to fall asleep any time soon; he turned the side lamp on and pulled out the book from his bottom drawer on the side table. He might as well make the most of his time.

* * *

The restaurant they had found was nice enough, and Colin and Sam were engrossed in an animated discussion about backing up files.

"You should always back your files up on a memory key," Colin stated passionately, taking a sip of his lager before turning to address Sam again.

"Yeah, but what if you lose your memory key?" Sam retorted, giving him a wide grin when she realised he couldn't retaliate.

Ruth felt out of sorts. Sam and Colin were clearly enjoying each other's company and Jo and Zaf had gone for some "fresh air" fifteen minutes ago and showed no signs of joining their colleagues any time soon. She picked up her drink and sipped intently on the contents, allowing her mind to wander to the one man that she wished was present at the table at that moment. She felt incredibly lonely, incredibly selfish for allowing herself to wallow in self pity when it was her fault they were still treading on egg shells. She knew if she called him he would come running, day or night, to see if she was ok. And here she was, feeling sorry for herself because she was the only person in this place without a partner for the evening.

* * *

Ros put the kettle on and wandered back into the living room to find Malcolm perching nervously on the end of the sofa, wringing his hands together. She perched herself on the arm rest and tenderly patted his shoulder.

"Do you take sugar?"

"One please," Malcolm crocked, revelling in her slight touch.

Ros nodded and walked off to finish the task in hand. She returned a few minutes later with two steaming mugs and placed them on the lamp table next to the television.

"It's a nice place," Malcolm eventually stated, clearly nervous about where this evening was heading.

"Thanks, I haven't updated anything in here for about three or four years," she replied, a slight hint of amusement evident in her voice.

"That would explain the out of date model of CD player," Malcolm laughed loudly, "Seeing as you love music so much I thought it would have been one of the newest devices!"

Ros laughed too and then turned to face Malcolm, adopting a slightly more serious tone.

"Maybe I have a thing for certain out of date models Malcolm," she said slowly, winking as she noticed the colour drain from Malcolm's face.

**Please review! More to come!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Sunday - 5 Days until the Match**

The grid had been empty since everybody had departed for training on Friday evening so nobody had had the chance to dwell on the events or try to figure out what was going on with the other couples. Zaf's book was being overloaded with bets, and he couldn't help but suspect Adam was running something very similar on him and Jo.

"It's a proper match tonight Harry," Adam called over his shoulder as he left Harry's office.

"Oh the joys," Harry muttered at nobody in particular as he heard Adam close the door behind him.

* * *

As the evening drew closer and the team began to wind down before their practise game, Malcolm couldn't contain his excitement any longer.

"Harry!" Malcolm called, rushing over to where Harry was standing.

"Malcolm, what can I do for you?" He smiled, laughing slightly.

"It's Ros," he whispered excitedly.

"Ros? Why, what's happened?" Harry knew that something serious hadn't happened, Malcolm most certainly wouldn't be bouncing up and down like a hyperactive schoolchild if it had.

"She asked me out on a date!"

"Ros. Asked you. On a date?" Harry couldn't keep the scepticism out of voice, and Malcolm must have heard it too, for his expression changed rapidly.

"Yes, is that so hard to believe, although saying that I nearly didn't believe it myself when she asked!"

Harry patted his friend affectionately on the back.

"I'm pleased for you Malcolm," he smiled. "So when's the date?"

"Tonight, after the match. She's cooking."

Malcolm turned his head briefly to find Ros staring at him, absentmindedly fondling a pen.

"Right, well I'll see you tonight Harry, I'm going to say goodbye to Ros then I am off to get ready."

Harry nodded his head but couldn't help but acknowledge the jealousy he could feel seeping through his veins.

"Harry!"

For the second time in ten minutes somebody was desperate for his attention. He turned to find Sam striding towards him, a wide Cheshire grin plastered on her face.

"Sam, are those files for me to sign?" he asked, gesturing towards the files she was grasping tightly to her chest.

"Oh, these? Yeah, yeah they're for you," she laughed, thrusting them into his waiting hands.

"Thank you Sam," he turned ready to walk back to his office when he felt Sam still standing beside him.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"I just want to thank you for not sacking me after that incident with Tessa... I mean, I really want to thank you. I don't think I've ever been so happy." Smiling, she leant up briefly and kissed his cheek before walking back to her desk station to grab her belongings.

"Oh and Harry?" She called, realising he was still standing still.

Harry looked up expectantly.

"Colin says thank you too," blowing him one final kiss she bundled her way through the pods, Colin in tow.

"Oh well, this is bloody marvellous," Harry muttered angrily as he made a hasty retreat back to his office.

* * *

He wasn't in the mood for the pile of paperwork he had to sign off before football, he wasn't in the mood for football itself and he wasn't in the mood for the sudden knock on his office door before a rushed voice snapped him back to reality.

"No I don't care if you've got a date tonight, I don't care if you want to thank me for keeping you on just so you can go on a date with one of your colleagues and I definately don't care about these poxy files can you please just leave me alone!"

"H-Harry are you ok?"

Harry berated himself for speaking so harshly and so suddenly before actually taking the time to see who it was.

"Ruth! I- oh my, I'm so sorry Ruth. Is everything alright? You're still coming to watch us play tonight I believe?"

Ruth lowered her gaze to the floor and fiddled with the ring on her finger.

"Actually Harry, that's what I've just come to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I can't come tonight, I have- I have other plans."

Harry's hand stilled on the open file and he looked back up at her, confusion and hurt swimming in Harry's eyes.

"Other plans?" He didn't want to know if it involved another man, the thought alone was enough to kill him, but he wanted to know what was so important that she'd brush him off like this. _Oh get a grip Harry, she can't brush you off, you're not even going out with her for crying out loud!_

"Yeah, I have choir practise,"

"Oh," relief flooded Harry's features as he relaxed, sighed and then placed his pen down on the side.

"I'm sorry Harry; I'm sure all of you will do great. Just make sure if your legs start to hurt you tell David so he can take you off for a while."

"I will do, have a good evening Ruth," he hoped a sharp but friendly dismissal would mask the hurt he was feeling, despite her reason being a) legitimate and b) not involving another man.

After saying his goodbyes to Ruth and watching her leave through the pods, he diverted his gaze back out onto the grid, just in time to find Adam striding towards him with his football kit.

"Let's go Harry; it's time to show David's makeshift team how good we are!"

Harry groaned and forced him to follow Adam to the car park.

The next two hours were going to be extremely eventful.

**Please review! I've already started writing the practise match, the button below will make me write it quicker :P**


	6. Chapter Six

**Note: Finally getting there! **

As Adam pulled up in the car park just outside the sports centre they'd been advised to use for the practise game, Harry took the time to take in his surroundings and all the other unlucky fellows who at least had the decency to look glum about the evening ahead. He wasn't the only person wishing he was anywhere but here.

As they made their way into the centre to meet with the rest of their teammates, Harry couldn't help but notice the opposition looked quite a lot younger than him and Malcolm, and quite a lot taller too. Finding the rest of the man in the visitors changing room, and spotting most of the ladies already on the pitch side, Harry and Adam trudged in to prepare themselves for a long evening.

"Nice of you to join us," David said cheerfully, clapping his hands together as the last two members of the squad took their places on the bench. "Right, as I was saying, you have to remember it's five a side, so it's slightly different to a normal game."

"Well I don't understand the rules of normal football, so maybe you could enlighten me?" Harry muttered darkly, yanking his shin pads from the bottom of his bag and dumping them on the floor.

"I was just about to explain the rules. Right, well because this is not a tournament and just a one off game – like the proper match in five days time will be – each half will be fifteen minutes as opposed to the usual five. Any questions so far?"

"Who chose these football kits?" Zaf asked distastefully, holding up a pale pink shirt, and nodding briefly towards the black shorts and pale pink socks.

"I had no say in the kits I'm afraid, they don't look too bad and it's only for half hour anyway," David shrugged sympathetically, before clapping his hands together once more and resuming role of head coach.

"As I was saying, the rules we have to follow. If you don't know the offside rule in football, you're lucky. Offside will not be an offence in this game, so no need to watch your line when you're fighting their defence Zaf. Next thing, the ball must NOT be kicked above head height at any time. The only exception is if the ball deflects off either keeper and into the air, then play will be able to continue. Have I lost anyone so far?"

"You lost me last week when you took the very first training session," Harry replied deadpan, now battling to try and get his socks over the bulk of padding on his shin.

David chose to ignore Harry's comment and continued to relay the rules until everybody appeared to have fallen asleep.

"Right, if you'd like to make your way to the pitch and Adam will start the warm up process. I'd just like to have a quick word with your captain."

Harry rolled his eyes as he watched the rest of his team leave for the pitch.

"I have every faith that you'll be a good leader to this lot out there Harry," David sighed, leaning against the wall opposite where Harry was seated.

"Good job too, I do it every bloody day!" He growled in response.

"I know that this isn't your sport, and I know pale pink isn't your colour, but it's a bit of fun and a bit of bonding time with the younger members of your team. You don't like the team you're playing next week, make your mistakes here and beat six, and voila, you'll be one satisfied section head no?"

Harry stood up and hung his bag up on the peg behind him.

"Oh and Harry?" David said quickly, getting the very subtle hint that Harry was about to leave.

"What?" Harry replied gruffly.

"Watch your behaviour out there. Twice in the sin bin and you're banned for the final game. Just ignore the ref and you'll be ok."

Harry forced a brief smile before turning on his heel and finding the rest of the team on the pitch before kickoff.

Having warmed up, given his time a slight briefing and liaised with the opposition's captain and the referee, Harry resumed his position in defence with Adam and watched with slight anticipation as two of the opposition's stood at the centre circle ready to start the game.

"Right, no dirty tackles lads, nice easy game. Best of luck to both teams," the ref called before blowing his whistle.

Despite feeling incredibly ridiculous, Zaf couldn't contain his excitement and sprinted after the ball the moment the opposition had kicked the ball to start the match.

"He's going to knacker himself out in the first five at this rate," Jo said observantly to Ros, who had her eye on the figure standing cross armed in the defending goal.

"Hmm, Malcolm looks like he's going to die of boredom," Ros mused back, laughing slightly at the sudden turn of Jo's head and raise of her eyebrows.

"Don't act as if you don't know Jo," Ros snapped rather impatiently, secretly smiling at the look of shock spread across Jo's features.

On the pitch, Colin had just intercepted the ball in the middle of the pitch and rather skilfully manoeuvred his way past his opponent before passing the ball into Zaf's path who rather eagerly pelted it in the direction of the goal – and missed.

"ZAF!" The chorus of his name being shouted, along with several expletives could be heard echoing around the vast space in which the game was being played. Zaf held his head in his hands, rather embarrassed before snapping back to the heart of the matter and vowing to get it right next time and impress one of the ladies sitting on the bench at the side.

"How long left," Fiona suddenly asked. She'd spent most of the evening quietly observing her husband to join in the conversation the other women were engaged in.

"According to David's watch, eight minutes of the first half." Sam quipped in response, offering a small smile.

Fiona nodded and turned her attention back to the game, where the opposition had just worked their way past Zaf and Colin and were quickly advancing on Harry and Adam, who had spent the first five minutes watching the action along with spectators.

"Harry, keep an eye on the two running up the left," Adam hissed before running directly into the path of the ball.

Harry saw the ball roll to another player despite Adam's efforts to put them off, and acted quickly without hesitation. The whistle blew, as one of the opposition lay sprawled on the floor, clutching in ankle and rolling about in a rather over enthusiastic manner.

"Number 5 can you please come here?" The ref called loudly.

Harry sighed loudly, and trudged his way over to the referee, earning a pat on the shoulder and words of reassurance from Adam on his way through.

"Good slide tackle Harry, shame you took his ankle out in the process,"

Harry sniggered slightly before bowing his head ready to find out his fate.

"That was quite dangerous," the referee noted as he pulled out a little black book from his back pocket. "You know the rules, a foul like that and you're in the sin bin."

"For how long?" Harry groaned. As much as he hated this game, the thought of letting his team down, letting Ruth down, played heavily on his mind.

"The rest of the first half. Five minutes for every sin you commit. Remember, one more and you're suspended for the next game, wherever that may be."

Harry nodded slowly and made his way off the pitch, turning round briefly to smile sadly at the remaining players before pulling on a training coat and sitting next to Sam on the bench.

"Ruth would have been impressed," Sam whispered in his ear as he picked up a water bottle and drank greedily.

"Maybe so, but she's not here is she?"Harry hissed back, wincing slightly at the harshness apparent in his voice. "Speaking of people that aren't here, where did David go off to?"

"Think he went to get a drink, he was swearing at you like mad when you took that guy out."

"It wasn't intentional."

"Good luck trying to explain that to David!" Sam laughed before standing to greet the other players as they made their way off the pitch.

The ref had blown for half time, and Harry knew he was in for one hell of a bollocking.

**More to come soon! You know what to do :P**


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay. A long chapter to make up for it!**

"Harry, you can't just take people out like that," David barked as he approached the group sitting around the bench idly.

"I didn't mean to bloody do it,"

"You're lucky you only got sent to the bench for five minutes, many refs would have kept you off the whole game,"

"Well next time I'll make it even more convincing," Harry muttered.

Having finished giving Harry a low down David cheerfully gathered up the rest of his team, a small smile flickering across his features as he looked around at his team with a new found pride.

"Team," David smiled, clapping his hands together.

_What is it with coaches and always clapping their bloody hands together_, Adam mused as David was giving his half time prep talk.

"Right, we're playing good football out there, we just need to score now. Zaf, keep your eye on the prize and we'll get there! Grab yourself a last drink and get yourselves back out onto the field! This game isn't over yet!"

Zaf grinned wildly and turned his head in Jo's direction. She smiled back and he blew a kiss before jogging onto the pitch. Colin handed his drinks bottle back to Sam, pausing to tenderly pat her shoulder. He nudged Malcolm and he followed Colin onto the pitch to join Zaf and the referee. Adam waved at all the ladies sitting at the bench promising them a good show before dragging Harry off the bench and back into defence.

"We can do this Harry," Adam muttered in his ear. "Just keep an eye on their number 3 and we'll be ok."

It was left to Colin and Zaf to take centre kick. The game got into a steady rhythm, both teams presenting themselves with chances to take the lead and both teams, especially Zaf for MI5, fluffing them all up.

"I thought Zaf said he was always scores," Ros turned to Jo sarcastically. "There's no way he can please the ladies with an aim like that,"

"Oh shut up," Jo snapped back "At least he isn't in love with computers."

Ros laughed loudly at Jo's feeble attempt of a comeback and instead turned her attentions to the woman the other side of her.

"Lucky for Malcolm he isn't wearing that awful football kit," Ros mused.

"Yeah, although I happen to like Adam in sport gear, really shows off his legs," Fiona smiled at Ros' unimpressed expression. "Oh come off it Ros, don't pretend you haven't spent the whole time ogling Malcolm."

Ros simply shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to the game. She had a reputation to protect.

Meanwhile, on the pitch Adam had possession of the ball and passed it along to Harry, who had had enough common sense to move into open space. Harry slowed his pace a little, pondering his next move, before he saw Colin running eagerly down his line. Noting the sudden ambush of the opposition, he acted quickly and had moved the ball towards their goal without getting himself, or anybody else injured. _Thank God._ Colin got on the end of Harry's pass, and after a few moments of clashing feet with the opposition he managed to break free and pass the ball into Zaf's path, where he more or less had an open shot.

"Come on Zaf!" The chorus of encouragement increased in volume from the bench as they realised they had a good opportunity to go ahead reasonably early in the second half.

Zaf looked up, and took a final touch of the ball before pelting it in the direction of the net, praying to any God that was listening to let it go in. It did. The screams and cheers from the team bench echoed around the pitch, and as the team regrouped briefly to re-plan their approach, Jo couldn't help but feel a sudden burst of pride.

"About time," Ros muttered. "Only took him twenty minutes,"

"I don't see Malcolm scoring goals." Jo went bright red when it became blatantly obvious she was defending Zaf's honour.

"I haven't seen him let one in either," Ros counter argued.

As the final five minutes approached, the opposition increased the tempo of the game. Desperate to hold on to the lead, Zaf tracked back into midfield was Colin and embraced the opportunity to defend the lead rather than be chasing for a goal. The opposition moved quick, alternating between long and short passes, working Zaf and Colin until they were virtually breathless before heading on and trying their luck to manoeuvre around Harry and Adam. The opposition fluffed their shot and the ball landed at Harry's feet, and in a moment of indecision decided to boot it as far down the pitch as he could. As the ball flew past the outfield players, who were all congested in Malcolm's half, the only thing anybody could do was watch the opposition's goalkeeper as he watched Harry's kick towards the net of the goal.

The bench had long fallen silent, not quite believing the possibility of Harry not only being able to kick straight, but being able to kick the ball hard enough to pose a threat to the other team. The goalkeeper dived in the direction of the ball, missed and turned his head in time to see the ball connect with the back of the net.

Harry stood shock still, unable to convince himself that it was him that had just booted the ball, and it was him that had just scored. Bloody hell. Once again the screams and cheers from the team bench echoed around the pitch and this time the team knew that won. Harry beamed as he accepted congratulations from other members of his team and turned his head in the direction of the cheers from the sideline. He could see several faces mirroring his own smile and whilst content he had proven himself after his earlier shame, he couldn't help but feel the pang of hurt that Ruth wasn't there to share this moment with him and the rest of the team.

The last three minutes flew by, and the opposition were no longer a threat to Harry's team. The final whistle blew and the teams exchanged handshakes before heading back into the changing rooms.

"Guys," David smiled as the team sat down where their clothes were. "That was brilliant! If we play like that on Friday we'll have no problem, and on the plus nobody got banned," David gave Harry a knowing look before clapping his hands together.

"There's not much else to say really. You guys know where the showers are. I say clean yourselves up and let's go out and have a drink!"

"Hear hear," Zaf chanted before grabbing his stuff and heading to the shower cubicles.

* * *

Sometime later, once everybody had showered and changed, the team and their respective partners were in a local bar celebrating the much needed victory and confidence boost. As everybody was lost in deep conversation, Jo couldn't help but notice how unhappy Harry looked. He had opted to sit away from the rest of the group, claiming he was too old to fit in their crowd and was now located at a table by the window on his lonesome. Jo toyed with the idea of going over and talking to him, but second guessing the reason for his behaviour, decided to grab her phone and call a very familiar lady.

"Jo," Zaf started as he noticed her get up and start to walk away from the bar.

"I'm just calling someone, two seconds." She gave him a dazzling smile before heading towards the exit doors.

"Hello,"

"Hi Ruth, it's Jo,"

"Oh hi, is everything ok?"

Jo smiled to herself.

"Actually, no. That's what I'm calling you about,"

"Oh my, what's happened?" The panic was evident in Ruth's tone, and Jo felt bad for not clarifying that nothing was directly wrong with the team.

"I mean, it's Harry," Jo breathed, interested to see Ruth's response to such a simple statement.

"Jo! Tell me what's happened? Is he ok?" Ruth practically shrieked down the phone, coughing slightly as she did so. Spending the last hour singing hadn't done her voice any favours.

"He's ok Ruth, he had a bit of a rough game but he's alright. He's just sitting in the corner of bar on a table by himself. He just looks so alone. Everybody here is chatting away with their partners and close friends and all that and he just feels a little out of sorts here. Are you free?"

Jo added the question on quickly. She knew that Ruth would feel guilty for leaving Harry alone at the game and at the bar. Ruth wouldn't have it in her to leave him in that state all night.

"I erm... I'm just about to get the bus home."

"Would you like to pop down for a while, we're at the bar just down the road from the George. Harry would be dead pleased to have some company you know, as would I."

Jo heard Ruth laugh slightly on the other end of the line. Ruth knew exactly why Jo was calling. The younger woman's desperation to match make always seemed to get the better of her.

"Alright, I suppose I could come down for one drink," Ruth breathed. "I'll be there in ten."

"Great! See you soon," Jo chirped happily before hanging up the phone and placing it in her pocket. Walking back into the bar and towards Zaf, she braved a look in Harry's direction and smiled. He was in for a pleasant surprise.

**Please review! More to come soon!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Ok, this chapter and then the next chapter has nothing to do with football – but as much as everybody would love to see the lads in their lovely football gear I am sure that the relationships brewing in the camp also need a little attention now and again! Enjoy!**

Ros and Malcolm had long sat themselves at the edge of the bar and had appeared to have been in deep conversation for quite a while. Although Ros was immensely proud of Malcolm getting into his role within the football team, she wasn't going to let him know that just yet and was quite content in watching him run around in circles as he couldn't think of anything non-technological or sensible to say.

Ros smiled as Malcolm continued his one sided debate about why he preferred gin and tonic to beer. She thought she'd done quite well to find somebody like him; someone with a very backwards sense of humour, a sharp mind and a quiet tongue. He was even quite attractive when you stared at him long enough, although Ros feared her own alcohol goggles might have influenced that decision.

The other couples were reasonably spread out in the small confines of the bar. Colin and Sam had made a move after not too long. She had made the excuses of needing an early night and Colin reasoned that he had new gadgets to test before the team briefing in the morning. When questioned, Malcolm had sworn blind there were no new gadgets to test and thus Sam and Colin's attempt at feigning innocence had failed and Zaf had started taking bets on where on Earth they could have possibly gone so late in the evening.

Despite Jo taking a sudden interest in him, Zaf couldn't help but feel a little miffed Adam had blown him up once again. He and Fiona had turned down the prospect of drinks so they could return home to their son and relieve the nanny of her duties for the evening. Although a reasonable excuse, Zaf still wished they'd make the exception every now and then.

The only person not having a particularly good time, or to rephrase it, the only person without a companion to share the evening with was Harry. Jo had taken all the necessary steps to make sure he didn't spend the entire evening alone and she'd taken to watching him out of the corner of her eye just to make sure he didn't bolt it out the door without saying goodnight to anybody.

* * *

The first thing Ruth noticed as she entered the bar was just how small it was. You could see everybody bar the few tables near the windows with just a quick sweep of the eyes. She'd never been one to accept offers of drinks after work, especially when the invites were uttered from the mouths of young, trouble making colleagues. But something about tonight made her feel differently.

Maybe it had something to do with the snippets of information Ruth had gathered when she had been in his office earlier in the day. The tone of his voice when he'd greeted her; _"No I don't care if you've got a date tonight, I don't care if you want to thank me for keeping you on just so you can go on a date with one of my officers and I don't care about these poxy files can you please just leave me alone"_ had definitely confirmed in her mind what he wasn't too happy about everybody else in his department being happy, especially when the best he had got was a single date and a chaste kiss to end it all. Then the look of rejection in his eyes when she told him she wouldn't be watching the game. It was enough to bring anyone to tears. She couldn't help the unease settling in her stomach as she contemplated the reasons for his dismissive state. Did he feel he was so undesirable and so unattractive that he didn't want to be involved in other people's states of bliss when he knew he couldn't experience it himself? Whatever it was, Ruth hated seeing him so miserable.

She scanned the bar quickly for a familiar blonde before locating her perched to one side with Zaf, giggling like a child to a joke of Zaf's that probably wasn't even funny. Jo looked up from her glass just in time to see the petite brunette walk slowly towards the bar, worming her way in between punters in a bid not to be seen by Harry until she was ready to reveal herself. Jo smiled warmly before nudging Zaf's arm, sliding off the stool, grabbing Ruth's hand and dragging her towards the female toilets.

"Jo, what the..." Ruth shrieked as Jo pushed the door closed behind her and leant casually against the sink.

"I'm so glad you're here," Jo squealed excitedly. "He'll be so happy to see you."

On a good day Ruth might have had enough confidence to tell Jo to stop meddling and mind her own business, but right now all she could do was grin like an idiot and enquire how the evening's practise match had gone.

As Jo blabbed eagerly about how great Harry was – and of course blushing profoundly as she recalled Zaf's goal – Ruth couldn't help but feel a surge of pride for the man that had once told her he would never don another pair of sports shorts if his life depended on it. He had proved himself a lot and she hadn't been there to see it. It wasn't until Jo mentioned the events following full time that Ruth really began to feel guilty about not turning up. She had stopped listening half way through as she battled with her emotions. She'd heard enough to realise that Harry had trooped back to the changing room alone as all the other couples embraced and shared congratulations on the touchline.

Sensing Ruth was about to get emotional, Jo stopped and touched her arm gently.

"Come on," she smiled. "I'll buy you a drink and then you can go and talk to him."

She nodded her consent and headed back out towards the bar, smiling at Zaf as she passed and positioned herself behind a rather large man as he ordered himself a pint. She peeked around his form, just enough to get a glimpse of the man she was so desperate to see. He was positioned at a table near the window, staring out into the street on the other side whilst running his thumb continually around the rim of his glass. He was oblivious to the world around him.

**More to come! Please review!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: Apologies for the delay and short chapter. A little filler for you all before the next chapter! Enjoy (:**

**Monday – 4 Days until the Match**

Harry groaned loudly as he turned off his alarm and swung his legs out of bed. He couldn't remember the last time he had woken up on a Monday morning with a terrible hangover. _It must have been those endless whiskey's Ruth kept buying me_, he smiled as he rose to his feet and crossed the room to open the blinds. Truth be told, he had been pleasantly surprised when Ruth had approached his table, nervously coughing and asking awkwardly whether it was ok for her to sit with him. He hadn't been able to stop the grin from appearing on his aging features as he nodded his consent. He would have thanked her for saving him from a lonely night but the initial shock had prevented him from uttering a word to her. He never trusted his voice in moments like that. He padded into the bathroom and whistled contentedly as he turned on the shower and set about getting ready for work. He knew he was going enjoy the coming week a lot more than he cared to admit.

* * *

Ruth emptied out the contents of her medicine cupboard onto the kitchen table before fishing out the tablets which would be the most use to her in her current state. She wasn't usually one to drink herself silly, but if buying drinks meant spending time with Harry, she was more than willing to bear the consequences the next morning. She sighed loudly as she selected the appropriate medication before pouring herself a glass of water and swallowing the tablets cleanly. The evening previous had been one of the nicest she'd experienced in a long time, but was worried about what the atmosphere would be like when she arrived at work in a few hours time. There was bound to be talk.

* * *

"Where is my make up bag?" Jo yelled towards the bedroom as she peered her head around the bathroom door to make herself heard better.

"I don't bloody know do I?" Zaf growled back as he fought with the cufflinks on his shirt. "I haven't touched it!"

Jo muttered a few expletives under her breath before slamming the bathroom door shut and continuing her morning routine as she got ready for work. Although she and Zaf were slowly establishing some form of relationship beyond the boundary of friendship, she couldn't help but feel that the fact they shared a flat together would put unnecessary strain on something that had barely begun.

Zaf punched the air in triumph as he finally managed to sort out the cufflinks for his shirt. He smiled as he heard Jo shouting all sorts of nonsense at him as she sorted herself out. He loved to argue with her, not because it undermined her authority within the household, but because she looked rather sexy when she was angry, and if she got upset then he was the one who got the honour of giving her a cuddle until she cheered up. He loved life with her, and he loved even more the progress they seemed to be making together.

* * *

"You turn left here," Sam pointed to the turning as Colin turned his head briefly to face her before smiling.

"I do know how to get to work Sam," he laughed as she pulled a face.

It felt good to be with her like this, to be able to talk and joke so openly without the need to analyse every look and every subtle hint. It was a like a considerable weight had been lifted from his shoulders and if he was really honest with himself, he would admit that he hadn't been this happy in years.

"Do you think Harry will mind that we're slightly late?" Sam muttered, turning her face away from him so he didn't see the red blush that had found its way to her cheeks.

"I don't think so," Colin smiled reassuringly, leaning across and squeezing her thigh slightly for emphasis. "Malcolm would have phoned me if it was that important."

Sam nodded as she turned to acknowledge him. She still couldn't believe she'd found such a catch.

* * *

"Coffee, no milk and two sugars, just how you like it," Malcolm mumbled nervously as he placed it down on Ros' desk.

She looked up from her screen and smiled sweetly at him before taking a sip and uttering her thanks.

"Briefing room in ten minutes," she informed him and turned her head back to her screen.

He lingered by her desk for a few moments before moving hesitantly towards his own. _Don't get too upset about her dismissal,_ he told himself sternly._ It's just the way she is, she'll talk to you when she's ready._

* * *

Adam watched as Fiona gathered her files and headed towards the briefing room. Life had been easier for everybody when Fiona had moved over from six. Indeed, Wes had benefited from a more stable rota which enabled him to see his parents more often, though not enough, but more often none the less.

Fiona had promised Wes that he would be able to watch his dad and Uncle Harry play in the big game on Friday if he behaved himself at school, and true to his word, Wes hadn't stepped a foot out of line. She loved sharing her job with Adam; it added a little thrill to their marriage that wouldn't be there if they had chosen to adopt ordinary occupations. She dubbed him her little soldier, and every time he tried to protest that he was not a _little soldier_, instead a better looking of James Bond she'd laugh and tell him to look in the mirror. Those moments were what she lived for, and knowing Adam like she did, she knew Friday would be something she couldn't miss for the world.

**Again, this was a just a little filler. Next chapter means business!**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Monday – Still 4 days left until the game!**

"Right, are we ready to begin?" Harry stood at the end of the table, palms firmly flat on the surface. He watched as his team made noises that vaguely assembled 'hmm' and 'yeah', but he wasn't too sure. "I've called you all in for a quick ten minute chat because Juliet has so kindly handed me more information about the upcoming weeks in regards to our charity work."

This was greeted with more groans and unhappy mumbling.

"I know it's not ideal," Harry continued, "but the five a side women's event was announced last night."

Zaf snapped his head up from the table so quickly he nearly gave himself whiplash.

"What do they have to do?" He asked eagerly.

Ros sniggered.

"Hopefully it involves tying up annoying agents and severely torturing them?"

Harry chuckled.

"I'm afraid not Ros, but I've been told it's five a side hockey for the ladies."

Adam and Zaf gave each other an exaggerated high five. Ruth just looked mortified.

"I've also been told that every female on section D has to participate as we are quite short on numbers." Harry risked a glance at Ruth before wisely deciding to change the subject. Jo looked like she was about to burst with excitement.

"Moving on," Harry said, breathing deeply as he turned over a sheet of paper on the table. "I have also been informed that our last training session before Friday's game is tomorrow evening, same place and time. Although this charity event is to help others in need, I do ask that we all keep our minds on the job in hand, which is of course protecting this country."

Harry straightened himself up and started to stretch himself out.

"You're all free to go."

Harry watched as his chattering spooks all tried to bundle themselves out of the meeting room door at once, and tried not to laugh at the state they were all getting themselves to over the charity work. He turned his head back to the meeting table, expecting it to be empty and unoccupied.

"Ruth," he exclaimed in mild surprise. "Is everything ok?"

He took her nervous silence and wringing of hands as a definite no. He closed the meeting room door and sat down softly in the seat next to hers.

"Ruth," he tried again.

"I don't want to do it Harry," she mumbled into her lap.

He covered her fidgeting hands with his own, and if he was shocked by his actions he didn't show it.

"I know it's not your ideal Ruth, just like the idea of playing football with men who are significantly younger than me, well, maybe not Malcolm but you get my point."

Ruth giggled slightly and looked up to meet his gaze.

"I've never been really good at sports though."

"Even if you're as bad at sports as I am, it won't make me love you any le..." He trailed off, his features absorbing the shock his statement had just created. "I mean, it doesn't matter if you're good at sports or not, it's the taking part and helping out others that matters. Heaven knows you're good at that Ruth."

-x-

"I can't believe that we were given such a good sport to play, I would have cried if they'd given us netball." Jo had been jabbering on about Harry's news ever since she had returned to her desk. She'd loved sports ever since she had been little, and had even been in her college hockey team. She saw it as an opportunity to be superior to Ros in something for once.

-x-

"At least I have a stick to hit people with," Ros spoke with slight humour in your voice.

"You are you going to hit first then Ros?" Adam smiled as Ros contemplated her answer.

"Anybody that gets in my way."

Her response was met with a howl of laughter.

-x-

"So what do you think?" Fiona was perched on the edge of Sam's desk.

"I think it's about time we show the boys how it's done."

Fiona tilted her head to one side.

"Perhaps, but football is really a lads sport. Hockey's a weird one for them to choose."

Sam laughed.

"Who cares, it'll be a laugh. Besides, how many proper lads are there on section D?"

Fiona put her hands up in mock surrender.

"To be honest I don't think our hockey team will fare much better, not with Ros as captain."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Tuesday – 3 Days until the Game**

"I still don't get why anybody would want to let Ros loose with a hockey stick?"

Adam laughed loudly.

"Neither do I mate, but I'd just be thankful it wasn't unisex. You'd have been in for it."

Zaf pulled a face.

"Dear Lord, may I be eternally grateful."

-x-

Ros crossed her arms tightly across her chest and let out a frustrated sigh. She'd been sitting on a bench overlooking an abandoned warehouse for the best part of forty five minutes and the entertainment was starting to wear thin.

"I thought you'd fancy a coffee." Fiona handed over a steaming cup and sat down next to her colleague.

"Any movements?" Fiona gestured towards the warehouse.

"Nothing," Ros replied darkly, taking a tentative sip. "I'd rather just go in and get it over with, but Malcolm's swearing blind it's not safe just yet."

Fiona sighed and stared straight ahead.

"I guess we'll just have to find something to keep our minds occupied until something interesting crops up." A pause. "Adam informs me you're not looking forward to the hockey."

Fiona didn't need to look at Ros to know she was rolling her eyes.

-x-

"Did you manage to put that photo through face recognition?" Sam stood rigid in the doorway, hands clamped tightly into fists in her pockets.

Colin spun round in his chair and handed her a few sheets of paper.

"I got Malcolm on it, he said that there were no dead matches, but quite a few that were significantly similar. There's a chance that the photo Adam gave you had been doctored. The names and addresses are all listed there though so you might want to run them all through the system."

Sam smiled and turned abruptly on her heel in search of Ruth.

-x-

Harry watched Sam hand Ruth some papers and sighed. No matter how hard he tried, his thoughts inevitably returned to yesterday's events after he'd accidently told Ruth he loved her. Accidental, definitely, but they both knew that the sentiment behind it was genuine. Under the shock, he had been quite proud of his untimely slip of the tongue, but when Ruth hurriedly piled up her notes and made a feeble excuse about the filing room, he knew that once again, the drinks at the pub had meant nothing and the progress that they had steadily mean making had been completely washed away. God, Ruth confused him more each day.

-x-

"Do you think Malcolm would notice if we left our wires on the bench and just went in to see what all the fuss is about?" Ros pondered casually, squeezing her empty coffee cup.

Fiona shook slightly.

"It's possible, but I don't think that Harry would take too kindly to our brand new equipment being left unattended on a public bench, no matter the threat these people pose."

Ros stood up and stretched her legs before carefully removing her wire from her jacket.

"Fine, you stay here, I'll go in. I'll be ten minutes."

Fiona opened her mouth to argue but as Ros' retreating figure showed no signs of hesitating, Fiona leant back into the bench and hoped to God that nothing went wrong.

-x-

His door opened abruptly. He didn't need to look up to know who it was. He waited patiently for the door to close before speaking.

"What have you found?"

"The photograph Adam found. There's a similar match locally."

Harry's head snapped up.

"How local?"

"Situated about half a mile from the warehouse we've got Ros and Fiona monitoring."

She heard him curse and waited for instruction.

"Shall I get a message out to Ros and Fiona?"

Harry shook his head.

"No, no. Get Adam and Zaf to check out the flat. If we're thinking on the same wavelength then there is no doubt in my mind where he will be. You might want to contact C019."

Ruth nodded.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Ruth?"

"About yesterday, I..."

"It's ok Ruth, really. I spoke out of turn when I shouldn't have." A pause. "Forgive me?"

"It's not that Harry," she mumbled hurriedly. "It's just that..."

"Ruth, seriously. It's ok." Harry protested, placing his palms on his desk and forcing his way out of his chair so they were both standing on opposite sides of his desk.

"Harry, just shut up and listen!" Ruth snapped irritably.

Harry closed his mouth abruptly and let his hands drop to his sides.

"Thank you," she breathed calmly.

"So what was it you were saying?"


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Tuesday Afternoon: 5 Hours until Training – 3 Days until the Game.**

Fiona approached the warehouse entrance cautiously. She nudged the ajar door with her gun and winced as the door creaked loudly. She felt the gun barrel pressed tightly against her temple and sighed.

"Ros, it's me. Adam wants us back on the grid, they've found something."

Ros groaned and lowered her gun.

"I thought I was going to get a little action then," she muttered darkly. She held her hand out expectedly. "Hand me the car keys, I'm driving."

-x-

"Turn left here Zaf," Adam pointed to the road turning. "We're already on dangerous turf, let's not arouse any more suspicion than is wholly necessary."

-x-

"Why do you always do that?" Ruth huffed, folding her arms tightly across her chest.

"Do what?" Harry's confusion was evident as he pushed himself away from his desk. He made to move closer to where Ruth was standing but she waved a hand, gesturing for him to stay put.

"Say things that make what I was going to say sound completely meaningless."

Harry sighed loudly and rubbed his hand across his face.

"Ruth, I didn't mea..."

"So, what was it you were saying?" She mimicked Harry's tone of voice and couldn't hide annoyance when he started to laugh loudly.

"It's not funny Harry!"

Harry stopped laughing and tilted his head to one side, observing her features with both intrigue and longing.

"I didn't realise I sounded quite like that, Ruth." He took a step closer to her. "I'm sorry, really." A pause. "You have my full attention."

Ruth stomped her feet and let her arms fall freely to her side.

"You've gone and done it again!" She cried, slightly hysterical.

Harry stumbled on a few words, but before he could voice his apologies Ruth had stormed angrily from his office, slamming the door as she went for full effect.

Harry covered his face with his hands and kicked the side of his desk in frustration. Women.

-x-

**Three Hours Later - 2 Hours until Training**

"The area has been covered with surveillance, there's no way his activities will go unnoticed now." Adam loitered in the doorway of Harry's office.

"Thank you Adam, I'll see that the evening team keep that avenue covered at all costs." Harry continued to stare absent-mindedly at the report lying out in front of him. He just wanted to be left alone.

"I'll see you at training tonight then, Harry. Starts at seven, Dave will throw a fit if you're late." Adam laughed before pushing himself off of the doorframe and heading back to his workstation.

Harry muttered something under his breath before picking up his pen and continuing to scribble.

-x-

**Training**

"If he claps his hands one more time I swear I'm going to..."

"Right guys," David called out cheerfully, clapping his hands together to get everybody's full attention.

Adam howled with laughter as he watched Zaf pretend to throw a water bottle in the direction of their trainer.

David's eyes snapped to the disruption.

"What's so funny?"

Zaf stared at the floor in the hope he would instantly be cured of the giggles.

"Nothing."

Ros snorted.

"Nothing like being put back in your place is there Zaf?" She muttered smugly.

Zaf shot her a dirty look.

"Right," David continued slowly, taking a final look at Zaf before turning to address the group as a whole. "We should all know the drill by now. 5 laps of the sports hall and then we'll get down to tactics and strategies for Friday's game."

The lads groaned in unison and slowly aligned themselves at the starting point of their imaginary track.

"Go," David called out loudly, pressing the start button on his stopwatch as he did so.

He watched with mild satisfaction as four spooks started to run. He frowned slightly before spinning slightly to observe the bench.

"Ros," David walked slowly over to where a few of the ladies were sitting.

"Hm?"

"Where's Harry?"

"Oh, I don't know. Probably making up a plan to get you killed on Friday," Ros replied deadpan.

David sighed.

"Can you check the changing room for me please? I need to make sure this lot don't start slacking."

Ros huffed and turned to Jo.

"I bet you my hockey captaincy that he isn't in there."

Jo's eyes lit up.

"Deal," she held out her hand to seal the deal.

Ros shook her head and went in search of her boss.

-x-

"He's not there." Ros informed David smugly, turning to give Jo a triumphant look as she passed.

David rolled his eyes and called for the team to take a breather.

"I'll go and find him if you like," Ros muttered, offering a forced smile. "It's not like I wouldn't love to listen to your boring voice for the next few hours, it's just that..."

"It's fine Ros, go." David growled, waving her off as he abruptly turned on his heel and went to set the team off with a ten minute sit up session.

-x-

"OK guys, let's all go over to the board and I'll run you through our tactics for Friday."

Zaf groaned loudly. Again.

"Surely the tactic is to win?" Malcolm gave a questioning look as he took a seat beside Colin.

"It is," David nodded. "But we need a plan of action in order to help us win."

"Like scoring goals?" Zaf commented, giving Adam a knowing nudge in the arm.

David advanced on Zaf and frowned.

"That would be one of the most important factors Zafar," he growled. "But I don't think we'll get anywhere if you keep massaging that ego of yours. You didn't exactly shine during our practise match."

Adam nearly choked on the water he was drinking.

"Besides Zaf," Adam added seriously. "What good is it to the team if Malcolm doesn't save a shot?"

-x-

"Harry, this is childish. Open the door."

Ros had been stood outside Harry's locked office door for the best part of twenty minutes. Although slightly amused at Harry's reluctance to leave the confines of the four walls, her patience was starting to wear thin.

"If you don't open this door in the next ten seconds I swear I'm going to shoot it until I can walk through a hole in the middle of it."

"The door's bullet proof Rosalind. Now if you don't mind."

Ros gave an exasperated sigh at his muffled response. Pacing up and down the corridor outside the office door, she ran through every possible way of getting Harry out of his office. She didn't fancy being stuck on the grid all night.

With a knowing grin and a glint in her eye, she headed to the nearest phone and tapped in the phone number for the most important person for the job.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Very Early Wednesday Morning – 2 Days until the Game**

"Ros, what is going on?" Ruth was unable to disguise the tiredness in her voice, and Ros quickly shook off the slight pang of guilt she felt for dragging Ruth out of bed at this hour.

"That good for nothing man we call our boss has barricaded himself in his office, I can't get him to budge." Ros crossed her arms and held them tightly to her chest. "I need you to help me out."

Ruth glared at the windows of Harry's office before sighing loudly and rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"How long as he been in there?" She asked warily.

"Oh, well training started at seven," Ros smirked as she looked at her wristwatch. "Annnnd it's now quarter past two in the morning, so I'd say about seven hours."

Ruth gasped.

"It's taken you this long to call somebody?" Ros rolled her eyes as panic began to seep through Ruth's voice.

"Actually, I tried calling the home secretary first, but he wasn't in the mood to play the big bad wolf." Ros leant on Ruth's desk and tilted her head. "Then I called Juliet, and hung up before the wicked Witch of the west decided to pick up the phone."

Ros shook her head and placed her hand on the armrest of Ruth's chair.

"I'm really tired, Ruth, and I could do with you going up to his door right about now and telling him that nobody's going to care that he is too old to participate in such a physical sport and that if he wants to spend the rest of the night cocooned in his office then the least he could do is give me a pay rise!"

Ros tapped her foot expectantly before Ruth sighed loudly and got up from her chair.

"I don't see why I am always the one to do these things," she mumbled as she pushed past.

"Oh, I think you do." Ros called her after her knowingly.

-x-

The knock on the door was quiet, but it was sudden enough to make Harry jump.

"I've already told you, I'm not leaving!" He growled angrily, sitting up on the crouch and groaning loudly as his back clicked painfully.

"Er, Harry," Ruth started to stutter. "It's me."

"Ruth?" Harry couldn't disguise the confusion in his voice, but Ruth revelled in the fact that it had become much softer since the last time they had spoken.

"Yeah," she called back, berating herself for giving such a simple answer.

"Why are you here?" He asked slowly.

Ruth shuffled nervously on the spot. _Say something smart, Ruth._

"I could ask you the same question."

_Phew. _

Harry raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"You could, Ruth, but we both know you're only here because that meddling woman called you to intervene."

Ruth could tell the insult was laced with affection.

"You've been in there seven hours, Harry." _Ros. _"Training finished hours ago, you're safe to leave the grid now!"

Harry rolled his eyes and slowly made his way towards the door. He hesitated as his hand neared the lock. In one swift movement, the door had been unlocked and opened. Ruth was speechless.

"Looking good, Harry!" Ros smirked as she eyed up her boss' dishevelled state.

"Thank you, Rosalind." Harry smiled briefly before turning his attentions back to Ruth. "Ruth, are you ok?" He tilted his head and smiled feebly, his eyes full of concern.

Ruth could only nod. Her mouth had gone dry, and there was no way that anything sensible was going to come out of her mouth without it either sounding inappropriate, stupid or croaky.

Harry alternated his attention between the two women in front of him.

"If anybody finds out about this," he started, arms folded against his chest and his poker face coming back into play. "I will personally see that action is taken." He paused. "Now, I'm staying here for the night so I suggest that you two leave and get what little sleep you can before speculation is aroused, don't you?"

Harry waited until the grid was completely deserted before trudging over to his desk and slumping into his seat. God, he hated feeling vulnerable.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Wednesday Afternoon – Two Days until the big game.**

The bags under Harry's eyes hadn't gone unnoticed, and neither had Ruth's frequent worried glances into his office.

"You know," Adam mumbled, pointing his muffin in Ruth's direction. "She must as well just go in there, she's done nothing but stare at him for the last forty five minutes!"

"God, am I the only one who finds all of this will they, won't they nonsense sickening?" Ros rolled her eyes.

"You're just jealous you don't have something like they do!"

She punched his arm. Hard.

-x-

"You'll be lucky to know that the last training session is tomorrow, so you have another 24 hours to find an excuse for not showing up," David's voice echoed through the receiver, and Harry rubbed his forehead warily.

"It's good to know you're allowing me to do my job. I think you'll find the protection of this country comes before any of your ridiculous ball games."

"Harry, it's policy that you are there tomorrow. The Home Secretary will have a few words to say to you if you don't show and you know it."

Harry groaned and put the phone back on the receiver. He hated sport. Two more days and it would be over. Then he could relax without having all of these righteous good-doers breathing down his neck.

-x-

"I wonder if we'll get medals for winning," Zaf asked Jo, drumming the steering wheel as he waited patiently for the lights to turn green.

"At this rate, you're not going to be alive to participant," Jo glared angrily at the man sitting next to her.

Zaf gulped and knocked the car into gear before speeding off in the direction of their assignment.

-x-

"Ruth, no matter how long you stare at that glass; it's not going to magically teleport you into his office." Adam leant casually against the edge of her desk and put his arm on her shoulder.

"You should have seen him," Ruth sighed, leaning into Adam. "It's like he's a big child."

"Maybe he just wants attention," Adam smiled and pulled Ruth into a side hug. "You know, from you."

The look on Ruth's face was priceless.

-x-

"Everybody, listen up!" Ros yelled out angrily across the grid.

She waited until everybody was giving her their undivided attention before continuing.

"If I hear one more word about football before tomorrow's training session I swear I am going to ram the entire contents of my desk up the culprit's backside. I'm pretty sure nobody wants to be shitting out post it notes for the next six weeks."

Ros smiled triumphantly and stalked off in the direction of Harry's office. Only one more day of football talk and then the boys will finally be able to get their heads out of the clouds and back on the job.

Stupid football.

**Short but sweet (hopefully)! The next update will be considerably longer, rest assured.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_**Firstly, I want to apologise for taking so long! It really has been a while, but over the next three or four days I am going to try and get at least one chapter from every story completed before I start studying for my exam in a couple of weeks! The next chapter (16) will be the last chapter, but it will be a big one (word wise, plot wise, etc!) and I am going to have it posted by June 21 (Put it in your calendar, people!) Until then, peace!**_

**Thursday Evening – The Final Training Session, 24 Hours until the Big Game.**

David couldn't quite hide the look of surprise as he watched Harry's car pull into the car park. It was enough to make him jump up and down in excitement, but he simply pursed his lips and folded his arms across his chest as the big man locked up and approached him, a scowl plastered on his face.

"Let's get this over with, shall we," Harry growled. "I have a country to protect."

-x-

"You know, I reckon Jo well fancies me in pink," Zaf sniggered as he nodded in the direction of his blonde flatmate.

"Isn't that cute," Ros scowled. "Zaf has his first crush. Do me a favour, pass me the sick bucket."

Zaf rolled his eyes.

"Just because you're not getting any loving, don't take it out on..."

"... We should go and help David set up, buddy." Adam grabbed Zaf's arm and dragged him towards their coach.

"What are you doing?" Zaf hissed angrily once they were out of Ros' earshot.

"Saving your life. You can thank me later."

-x-

"Working late tonight too, huh?" Fiona raised her eyebrows sympathetically as she watched Ruth pound relentlessly at her keyboard.

"Something like that," Ruth mumbled, her eyes transfixed on her screen.

"You know, that paperwork isn't particularly important, I'm sure it can wait until the morning. You should take off with me, maybe we'll get to drop by and laugh at the boys at training." Fiona gave Ruth a teasing poke in the side. "It'll be one of your last chances to see Harry in his shorts."

Ruth watched as Fiona winked knowingly at her before grabbing her coat and waiting patiently by the pods.

Stupid peer pressure.

-x-

"No, no! How many times have I told you? If you kick the ball too soon then Zaf is going to end up offside!" David shouted angrily at Harry, and let out a huge breath. "Positions! Malcolm, when you're ready."

The sound of the door creaking open caused a few heads to turn. David smiled gratefully at the two women entering the hall.

"Finally, people with patience." David whispered with a smile as Fiona and Ruth approached.

"I wouldn't say that," Fiona laughed quietly. "How's it going?"

"Let's just say, I can't wait until it's all over!"

Fiona sniggered and patted David's arm.

"You deserve a medal for lasting this long."

-x-

"Guys!" David rallied in the troops and threw them all a bottle of water. "Apart from a few mishaps, we had a pretty decent session tonight." David threw Harry a look. "If we want to win tomorrow, we need to remember a few simple rules." David scanned his team and rolled his eyes. "And the rules are?"

"Don't get caught in the offside position!" Zaf shouted cheerfully, his arm shooting up in the air as he did so.

David smiled. "And?"

"Make sure you close down the opposition at all times, leave no space for them to break."

"Exactly."

"Tackle, score, save, win!" Zaf couldn't help himself. Adam struggled to stifle his laughter.

"If everybody was as excited as Zaf for this game then we would have no problem winning this game tomorrow. But remember, it's for charity! No foul play, no dirty language, and let's keep it civil! That's a wrap guys, I'll see you bright and early tonight. You know where, you know when. Let's do this!"

-x-

"It was nice to see you today." The low growl from behind her made Ruth visibly jump.

Harry chuckled and rubbed his hair with his towel.

"I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's, it's ok." Ruth stammered, trying hard to look at everything but Harry.

"The walls a pretty nice shade of green, don't you think?"

_He knew._

Damn.

"Do you want to go out for a drink tonight?"

The look on Harry's face was priceless. Ruth just looked petrified.

"Ruth, did you just ask me out for a drink?"

Ruth remained rooted to the spot, her mind in a feeble state of shock.

"It's a date."

With that, Harry folded up his towel and headed towards his locker, the faint sound of whistling ever present from his lips.


End file.
